1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image transmission device which transmits image data to a display device, a display system including the image transmission device and the display device, an image transmission program executed in the image transmission device, and a recording medium in which the image transmission program is recorded.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, a display system including an image transmission device which transmits image data and an image display device which displays an image corresponding to the image data is known. As such a display system, a projector system is known in which a PC (Personal Computer) as an image transmission device and a projector as an image display device are connected to each other via a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2004-69996.
In the projector system disclosed in JP-A-2004-69996, image data generated by the PC is transmitted to the projector via the USB cable. The projector forms and displays an image corresponding to the acquired image data, on the projection surface of a screen or the like. Since a single such projector can display a relatively large image, a projector system using this projector is often used for presentations at companies, home theater and so on.
However, in the projector system disclosed in JP-A-2004-69996, image data transmitted from the PC to the projector is related to a screen that is operating on the PC. That is, the image data may include image data related to the desktop of the OS (Operating System) as well as image data related to a screen that is being executed, of a predetermined application executed by the PC. Therefore, there is a problem that image data including an image which the user of the PC does not want other people to see, such as an image set as wallpaper of the desktop or an image of a note pad that is started for preparation of minutes, is transmitted to the projector and the image is displayed by the projector. Thus, it is desired to provide a configuration in which an image to be displayed by the projector can be set on the image transmission device side such as PC.